Rosas e Vinho Tinto
by Mystik
Summary: Pela primeira vez eles estão sozinhos em casa, livres para fazerem o que quiser.


**Casal:** Aya/Ken

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon

**Nota: **Pra Lili-k, o Ken do meu Aya.

* * *

**Rosas e Vinho Tinto**

Eles estavam juntos há duas semanas. Duas semanas que Aya podia dizer que eram as melhores da sua vida, desde que todo esse pesadelo com a Kritiker começara. Se algo pudesse ser aproveitado do acidente de sua irmã, era a chance de ter encontrado Ken.

Duas semanas que eles estavam simplesmente juntos. Descobrindo tudo. Juntos.

A verdade é que eles haviam entrado muito cedo nessa vida tão cheia de segredos. E tanto ele quanto Ken não tinham lá muita experiência. Mesmo Ken sendo antes um famoso atleta, ele confessou ser muito tímido para ter sequer qualquer relacionamento sério.

Como o tempo podia mudar as coisas.

Mas mesmo assim, eles sequer tinham um tempo a sós, pois ultimamente a Kritiker resolvera que eles iriam entregar todas as missões ao time Weiss. Até Yoji e Omi haviam percebido isso.

-----

Aya deixou o sobretudo cair de seus ombros e logo jogou a peça de roupa em cima do sofá, rolando os ombros. Era sempre bom quando uma missão terminava com nenhum deles machucado. Quase um milagre.

Ele voltou os olhos para a porta da sala de missões e arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu Yoji parado no batente da porta, de braços cruzados, sorrindo.

- Tem algo que queira me dizer Kudo? – perguntou o ruivo, sua voz meramente curiosa.

- Estou apenas esperando Omitchi. Estamos saindo.

Reparando melhor, Aya notara que Yoji trocara o uniforme de missões por uma simples calça e camisa. Logo após ele ter dito isso, o jovem hacker apareceu na sala meio ofegante, carregando duas mochilas.

- Vamos indo Yoji-kun?

- Hey, espera, aonde vocês dois vão?

- Dar uma volta por aí, passar a noite em algum hotel chique. Enfim...deixar a casa para você e o Ken se divertirem. – o playboy terminou a frase com um sorriso extremamente malicioso.

Aya devia ter adivinhado.

- Bom, aproveite Aya e não faça nada que eu não faria.

- Você está pedindo demais Yoji-kun. – cortou Omi com um revirar de olhos – Boa noite Aya-kun.

O espadachim apenas viu os dois membros loiros do time saírem da sala de missões, indo para a garagem. Ele mordeu os lábios, logo não contendo o sorriso que adornou seu rosto. Ele pegou o sobretudo e começou a subir as escadas que levavam ao corredor dos quartos. Ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro ligado, um sorriso largo tomou conta dos seus lábios.

Ele logo deixou o sobretudo e a katana em seu quarto, tirando as luvas, o coturno e as meias. Ele foi indo para o banheiro, achando ótimo quando encontrou a porta destrancada. Aya adentrou o recinto e sua respiração falhou.

Um punhado de roupas se encontrava espalhada pelo chão, numa trilha até o Box. Ken tinha os olhos fechados, as gotas mornas de água escorrendo por seu corpo trabalhado, acentuando os músculos esculpidos, as coxas grossas, o bumbum empinado. Aya deu um passo à frente, sua respiração saindo rápida.

- Ken?

O moreninho abriu os olhos e sorriu para o ruivo. Ele mordeu os lábios, suas bochechas parecendo corar, e não por causa do vapor.

Era todo o convite que o ruivo precisava.

Aya, sem tirar os olhos de Ken, tirou a camiseta preta, jogando-a no chão. Ele logo desafivelou o cinto, retirando a peça, jogando para trás de si, logo abrindo a calça, deixando-a cair no chão aos seus pés junto com sua boxer. Ele recomeçou a andar totalmente nu e adentrou o Box. Ken agora estava de frente com ele, a respiração igualmente rápida, seu corpo magistralmente tentador naquele ambiente quente e úmido.

- Yoji e Omi?

- Saíram. Vão passar a noite fora.

A verdadeira razão foi percebida rapidamente por Ken e ele ofegou. Aya se aproximou mais um passo e Ken ergueu a mão, tocando em seu peito, logo acima do seu coração, sentindo o pulsar apressado.

- Ken...

O moreninho simplesmente gemeu baixo, puxando-o pelo braço e beijando-o desesperado, seus corpos se chocando com força. Aya grunhiu, suas mãos enrolando naquela cintura esguia, e logo ele empurrou o jogador contra a parede, prensando-o contra o azulejo frio, enrolando sua língua na dele. Os dedos afoitos do mais novo emaranharam-se nos cabelos vermelho-cereja, puxando-o mais perto, querendo mais, querendo derreter naquele abraço, pra sempre.

- Aya...

O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior dele, apertando o abraço, seus olhos violetas escurecidos de prazer.

Ken gemeu, suas mãos descendo e apertando as nádegas do ruivo com força, trazendo-o mais perto de si, ambos grunhindo quando seus membros, semi-rígidos, entraram em contato. O ruivo emaranhou os dedos nos fios chocolate e puxou a cabeça dele com vontade, deixando seus lábios finos colarem no ponto entre pescoço e ombro, mordendo e chupando a pele morena. Ken ofegou, liberando mais espaço para a mordida com um inclinar da cabeça. A água caindo em seus corpos parecia evaporar ao tocar em suas peles, tamanho o calor que ambos os jovens sentiam.

- Aya...deus, Aya... – gemeu Ken desconexo, seus quadris se esfregando sinuosamente contra o do espadachim.

O ruivo usou a mão livre para puxar uma das coxas torneadas contra si, fazendo Ken enlaçar sua perna contra sua cintura. As mãos do moreninho apertaram a bunda de Aya com mais força. Aya gemeu selvagem contra o pescoço dele, logo voltando a encará-lo para depois beijá-lo com força, engolindo cada som que saía daquela boca. Ken terminou o beijo com um ofego, batendo a cabeça contra o azulejo frio.

- Aya... – gemeu o jogador, ofegando contra a orelha do mais velho, enquanto sentia ele se mexer contra si, como se já estivesse dentro de si, aquele membro, agora em completa ereção, deixando marcas deliciosas em sua pele. – Anda...quero você dentro de mim.

O espadachim grunhiu em aprovação, suas duas mãos agarrando-o pelas nádegas, apertando-as e separando-as, deixando sua entrada totalmente exposta. Ele mordeu lóbulo da orelha de Ken, sua voz rouca.

- É isso que está esperando? Eu enfiado inteiro dentro de você?

Ken gemeu, a cabeça acenando afirmativamente em resposta. Aya roçou a ponta de um dos dedos contra a entrada dele e o moreninho gemeu mais alto. O ruivo abruptamente separou-se dele, desligando o chuveiro.

- Vem, vamos para o quarto.

Ken respirava ofegante e aceitou a mão oferecida sem pensar duas vezes.

-----

A porta fechou com um estrondo, mas os dois não estavam nem ligando. Aya foi encaminhando Ken em direção a cama, ainda o beijando, agarrando qualquer pedaço daquele corpo disponível. Só de pensar no quanto iria se fartar naquele corpo fazia seu membro pulsar e enrijecer ainda mais.

Ken não ficava pra trás, agarrando-o pelos cabelos vermelhos, puxando-o para si, gemendo impaciente. Era certo que nunca tivera tanta experiência assim com garotos ou garotas, mas nunca ninguém o fizera sentir o que Aya o fazia sentir agora, como se fosse morrer se não tivesse aquela pele colada na sua.

Eles caíram na cama dando risada do barulho que o estrado fez. O espadachim logo se ergueu e roçou seus dedos contra a boca inchada de Ken, seus olhos escuros e possessivos. Ken o encarou de volta com malícia, segurando sua mão pelo pulso e chupando dois dedos, sugando-os com vontade, deixando a sua saliva umedecê-los. Aya gemeu, sua mão livre percorrendo o corpo trabalhado até alcançar o membro dele, envolvendo-o com seus dedos e masturbando-o lentamente. Ken gemeu com os dedos em sua boca, seus quadris movendo-se, gotas de pré-gozo escorrendo de sua ereção. Ele logo solta os dedos e num movimento rápido empurra Aya contra a cama, subindo em cima dele. Ele pega a mão úmida de Aya e a coloca em sua bunda, arqueando a sobrancelha, lambendo os lábios.

O ruivo sorri predatório e logo enfia os dois dedos dentro dele. Ken joga a cabeça pra trás, um som escorrendo da sua boca quando a primeira pontada de dor apenas faz seu membro pulsar. Ele nunca disse que gostava de ir devagar.

- Aya...mais fundo...

O ruivo ergue-se, pegando um dos mamilos escuros em sua boca, mordendo e chupando, seus dedos abrindo e fechando dentro de Ken, preparando-o para algo maior e mais duro. Ele logo tira os lábios do mamilo endurecido para dar o mesmo tratamento ao outro. Ken enfia as mãos nos cabelos cor de cereja e empurra mais firme contra seu peito, arfando de prazer, seu corpo todo formigando. Ele geme alto quando sente os dedos de Aya tocando num ponto dentro de si que faz fogos de artifício explodir em seus olhos.

- Ken...me diz que você está pronto...

A súplica na voz sempre tão controlada faz o jogador ficar ainda mais excitado. Ele afirma com a cabeça,

- Anda.

O ruivo retira os dedos do interior do moreninho e logo ele ergue os quadris, nem pedindo licença, apenas segura o membro de Aya e desce contra ele lentamente, sentindo sua entrada dilatar-se contra a cabeça do membro do mais velho, até ela ser completamente preenchida. Aya arfa contra o pescoço úmido de Ken, sentindo aquelas nádegas durinhas repousarem contra seu quadril.

Ambos erguem o rosto e se encaram. Aya analisa o rosto corado, visível até mesmo debaixo do bronzeado de Ken, os olhos verdes, agora escuros como jade, a boca vermelha e inchada por causa dos beijos. Por sua vez, o moreninho analisa os dois pontos rosados nas bochechas de Aya, denotando sua excitação, os olhos violetas escuros e cheios de um sentimento indefinível, selvagem, possessivo, que faz arrepios descerem gostosamente por sua espinha.

Ambos sabem naquele momento que aquele é o ponto sem volta. Onde estarão ligados para sempre, não importa como ou por que. Que aquilo entre eles é algo que não será apagado tão facilmente.

- Ken... – o espadachim aproxima o rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior do moreninho – Aishiteru.

Aquele sussurro faz seu corpo pulsar e formigar. Ken geme, beijando-o levemente, passando a língua pelos lábios finos, tão seus.

- Aishiterumo...Ran.

E ouvir seu verdadeiro nome daquela maneira, tão baixa e rouca, faz o último fio de controle que Aya tinha sobre si se romper. Ele puxa Ken pela bunda e logo o moreninho se ergue, sentindo Aya sair quase por inteiro dentro de si até sentar-se de novo, gemendo quando sente um roçar contra sua próstata. O silêncio é preenchido por pequenos ofegos e gemidos, que vão aumentando de volume gradualmente, cada vez que Ken sente o roçar contra sua próstata, contraindo seus músculos em resposta, fazendo Aya gemer pelo calor apertado.

- Mais...mais...

Num movimento preciso o espadachim joga o jogador contra o colchão, pegando sua perna e colocando-a em seu ombro, voltando a entrar nele com força. Ken grunhiu alto, segurando-o pelos ombros, mordendo o ombro pálido, beijando a sugando a pele logo em seguida. Aya gemeu e usou a mão livre para puxar o jogador pelos cabelos, beijando-o com ferocidade. Ken deixou sua perna deslizar, usando as duas para enlaçar em volta da cintura do ruivo, apertando-o mais de encontro a si.

- Ken... – gemeu rouco o espadachim, entre beijos, sua respiração quente contra o rosto corado do mais novo – Você me deixa louco...

- Mais rápido... – gemeu Ken em resposta, puxando-o mais para si.

Aya grunhiu em concordância, sua mão esquerda deslizando pela pele molhada até encontrar a ereção rígida e pulsante de Ken, envolvendo-a com os dedos e começando um movimento de sobe e desce no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas dentro do moreninho. O mais novo ofegou alto, todo seu corpo arrepiando dos pés a cabeça, sua ereção pulsando, seu corpo ficando tenso, quase próximo ao limite.

- Aya...eu...

O ruivo beijou a bochecha de Ken, deslizando a boca por seu queixo, mordiscando seu pescoço até alcançar o ouvido dele, sua voz rouca e baixa.

- Goza pra mim então.

Ken arfou, apertando mais as pernas em volta da cintura de Aya até que sentiu seus músculos travarem de vez, e num grito mudo ele gozou dolorosamente, seu membro pulsando, sujando seus corpos com jatos e jatos de sêmen. Aya sentiu quando Ken travou todos os músculos, comprimindo-se em volta do seu pênis de forma deliciosa e avassaladora. Aya gemeu, mordendo o pescoço de Ken enquanto, depois de duas, três estocadas, ele alcançou o ápice também, gozando de forma intensa.

- Aya...

O gemido fraco mal soou abafado em seus ouvidos enquanto ele diminuía a velocidade dos seus movimentos, conforme o orgasmo varria seu corpo. Finalmente Aya parou e seu corpo desabou contra o de Ken. O moreninho abraçou-o, suas coxas protestando com o movimento enquanto ele as soltava da cintura do ruivo.

Aya retirou-se dele lentamente e logo se deitou ao lado de Ken. O moreninho virou-se, deitando-se no peito de Aya, sua respiração ainda acelerada.

- Nee Aya...

- Nani?

Ken deslizava os dedos pela pele ainda úmida do espadachim, sorrindo.

- Omi e Yoji disseram que vão ficar fora a noite inteira?

Aya sorriu malicioso.

- Disseram sim.

Ken virou-se por completo, sentando no estômago de Aya. Ele sorriu, abaixando-se.

- Ótimo.

FIM


End file.
